Realms list
What is a realm? A realm is a game world that exists only for the few thousands of players within it. Each realm is a complete version of the game world, but each realm has its own player characters who are tied to that particular realm. You can interact with all the players on your realm but you cannot interact with players on other realms (the exception being players from other realms in your battlegroup while in BGs or the Random Dungeon Finder added in patch 3.3). Characters also cannot normally move between realms. This article is a realms list (aka servers list) and is as much up-to-date as possible. ;See also: *General info about a realm. *Servers category. *Realm notes – Misc. notes on realms from Blizzard. *Realm name lore – Summary lore on some realm names. ;US *US realm list by datacenter – US realms organized by geographic location. *Timeline of the creation of US realms – The dates at which specific US realms were started up. ;EU *EU English realms info – EU English realms information (launch date, purpose, location, IP address). *Migration of European English realms – EU English Realms migrations. Please do not put comments by realm names. *Realms notes – Put comments about realms here. Look for population type info here. Servers in the US region US Pacific Pacific PvE servers *Aerie Peak *Anvilmar *Arathor *Antonidas *Azuremyst *Baelgun *Blade's Edge *Bladefist *Bronzebeard *Cenarius *Darrowmere *Draenor *Dragonblight *Echo Isles *Galakrond *Gnomeregan *Hyjal *Kilrogg *Korialstrasz *Lightbringer *Misha *Moonrunner *Nordrassil *Proudmoore *Shadowsong *Shu'Halo *Silvermoon *Skywall *Suramar *Uldum *Uther *Velen *Windrunner Pacific PvP servers *Blackrock *Blackwing Lair *Bonechewer *Boulderfist *Coilfang *Crushridge *Daggerspine *Dark Iron *Destromath *Dethecus *Dragonmaw *Dunemaul *Frostwolf *Gorgonnash *Gurubashi *Kalecgos *Kil'Jaeden *Lethon *Maiev *Nazjatar *Ner'zhul *Onyxia *Rivendare *Shattered Halls *Spinebreaker *Spirestone *Stonemaul *Stormscale *Tichondrius *Ursin *Vashj Pacific RP servers *Blackwater Raiders *Cenarion Circle *Feathermoon *Sentinels *Silver Hand *The Scryers *Wyrmrest Accord Pacific RP-PvP servers *The Venture Co US US Mountain Mountain PvE servers *Azjol-Nerub *Doomhammer *Icecrown *Perenolde *Terenas *Zangarmarsh Mountain PvP servers *Kel'Thuzad *Darkspear *Deathwing *Bloodscalp *Nathrezim Mountain RP servers *Shadow Council Mountain RP-PvP servers *None as yet US Central Central PvE servers *Aggramar *Alexstrasza *Alleria *Blackhand *Borean Tundra *Cairne *Dawnbringer *Draka *Eitrigg *Fizzcrank *Garona *Ghostlands *Greymane *Grizzly Hills *Hellscream *Hydraxis *Kael'thas *Khaz Modan *Kul Tiras *Madoran *Malfurion *Malygos *Mok'Nathal *Muradin *Nesingwary *Quel'Dorei *Ravencrest *Rexxar *Runetotem *Sen'Jin *Staghelm *Terokkar *Thunderhorn *Vek'nilash *Whisperwind *Winterhoof Central PvP servers *Aegwynn *Agamaggan *Akama *Archimonde *Azgalor *Azshara *Balnazzar *Blood Furnace *Burning Legion *Cho'gall *Chromaggus *Detheroc *Drak'tharon *Drak'thul *Frostmane *Garithos *Gul'dan *Hakkar *Illidan *Korgath *Laughing Skull *Mal'Ganis *Malorne *Mug'thol *Stormreaver *Sargeras *The Underbog *Thunderlord *Wildhammer Central RP servers *Farstriders *Kirin Tor *Moon Guard *Scarlet Crusade *Sisters of Elune *Thorium Brotherhood Central RP-PvP servers *Emerald Dream *Lightninghoof *Maelstrom *Twisting Nether US Eastern Eastern PvE servers *Area 52 *Arygos *Bloodhoof *Dalaran *Drenden *Durotan *Duskwood *Eldre'Thalas *Elune *Eonar *Exodar *Fenris *Garrosh *Gilneas *Grizzly Hills *Kargath *Khadgar *Llane *Lothar *Medivh *Nazgrel *Norgannon *Shandris *Stormrage *Tanaris *Thrall *Trollbane *Turalyon *Uldaman *Undermine *Ysera *Zul'jin Eastern PvP servers *Altar of Storms *Alterac Mountains *Andorhal *Anetheron *Anub'arak *Arthas *Auchindoun *Black Dragonflight *Bleeding Hollow *Burning Blade *Dalvengyr *Demon Soul *Eredar *Executus *Firetree *Gorefiend *Haomarush *Jaedenar *Lightning's Blade *Mannoroth *Magtheridon *Scilla *Shadowmoon *Shattered Hand *Skullcrusher *Smolderthorn *The Forgotten Coast *Tortheldrin *Warsong *Ysondre *Zuluhed Eastern RP servers *Argent Dawn *Earthen Ring *Steamwheedle Cartel Eastern RP-PvP servers *Ravenholdt Oceania sub-region Oceania PvE servers *Aman'Thul *Caelestrasz *Dath'Remar *Khaz'goroth *Nagrand *Saurfang Oceania PvP servers *Barthilas *Dreadmaul *Frostmourne *Gundrak *Jubei'Thos *Thaurissan Oceania RP servers *None as yet Oceania RP-PvP servers *None as yet Latin America sub-region Latin America PvE servers *Quel'Thalas Latin America PvP servers *Drakkari *Ragnaros Latin America RP servers *None as yet Latin America RP-PvP servers *None as yet Brazil sub-region Brazil PvE servers *Goldrinn *Gallywix Brazil PvP servers *Azralon *Nemesis *Tol Barad Brazil RP servers *None as yet Brazil RP-PvP servers *None as yet Servers in Europe region English sub-region PvE Servers, English *Aerie Peak *Aggramar *Alonsus *Anachronos *Arathor *Aszune *Azjol-Nerub *Azuremyst *Blade's Edge *Bloodhoof *Bronzebeard *Bronze Dragonflight *Chamber of Aspects *Darkspear *Doomhammer *Draenor *Dragonblight *Eonar *Ghostlands *Hellfire *Hellscream *Khadgar *Kilrogg *Kul Tiras *Lightbringer *Nagrand *Nordrassil *Quel'Thalas *Runetotem *Saurfang *Shadowsong *Silvermoon *Stormrage *Terenas *Terokkar *Thunderhorn *Turalyon *Vek'nilash *Wildhammer PvP Servers, English *Agamaggan *Al'Akir *Ahn'Qiraj *Auchindoun *Balnazzar *Bladefist *Bloodfeather *Bloodscalp *Boulderfist *Burning Blade *Burning Legion *Burning Steppes *Chromaggus *Crushridge *Daggerspine *Darksorrow *Deathwing *Dentarg *Dragonmaw *Drak'thul *Dunemaul *Emeriss *Executus *Frostmane *Frostwhisper *Genjuros *Grim Batol *Haomarush *Hakkar *Jaedenar *Karazhan *Kazzak *Kor'gall *Laughing Skull *Lightning's Blade *Magtheridon *Mazrigos *Neptulon *Outland *Ragnaros *Ravencrest *Shattered Halls *Shattered Hand *Skullcrusher *Spinebreaker *Stormreaver *Stormscale *Sunstrider *Sylvanas *Talnivarr *Tarren Mill *The Maelstrom *Trollbane *Twilight's Hammer *Twisting Nether *Vashj *Xavius *Zenedar RP Servers, English *Argent Dawn *Darkmoon Faire *Earthen Ring *Moonglade *Steamwheedle Cartel *The Sha'tar RP-PvP Servers, English *Defias Brotherhood *Ravenholdt *Scarshield Legion *Sporeggar *The Venture Co EU French sub-region PvE Servers, French *Chants éternels (Eversong) *Dalaran *Drek'Thar *Eitrigg *Elune *Hyjal *Khaz Modan *Krasus *Marécage de Zangar (Zangarmarsh) *Medivh *Suramar *Uldaman *Vol'jin PvP Servers, French *Arak-arahm *Arathi *Archimonde *Cho'gall *Eldre'Thalas *Garona *Illidan *Kael'Thas *Naxxramas *Ner'zhul *Rashgarroth *Sargeras *Sinstralis *Temple noir (Black Temple) *Throk'Feroth *Varimathras *Ysondre RP Servers, French *Confrérie du Thorium (Thorium Brotherhood) *Kirin Tor *Les Clairvoyants (The Scryers) *Les Sentinelles (The Sentinels) RP-PvP Servers, French *Conseil des Ombres (Shadow Council) *Culte de la Rive Noire (Cult of the Dark Strand) *La Croisade écarlate (The Scarlet Crusade) German sub-region PvE Servers, German *Alexstrasza *Alleria *Aman'Thul *Ambossar (Anvilmar) *Antonidas *Area 52 *Arygos *Baelgun *Blackhand *Dun Morogh *Durotan *Gilneas *Kargath *Khaz'goroth *Lordaeron *Lothar *Madmortem *Malfurion *Malygos *Nethersturm (Netherstorm) *Norgannon *Nozdormu *Perenolde *Proudmoore *Rexxar *Sen'jin *Shattrath *Teldrassil *Thrall *Tirion *Ysera PvP Servers, German *Aegwynn *Anetheron *Anub'arak *Arthas *Azshara *Blackmoore *Blackrock *Blutkessel (Blood Furnace) *Dalvengyr *Destromath *Dethecus *Echsenkessel (Coilfang) *Eredar *Festung der Stürme (Tempest Keep) *Frostmourne *Frostwolf *Gorgonnash *Gul'dan *Kel'Thuzad *Kil'Jaeden *Krag'jin *Mal'Ganis *Mannoroth *Mug'thol *Nathrezim *Nazjatar *Nefarian *Nera'thor *Onyxia *Rajaxx *Taerar *Terrordar *Theradras *Tichondrius *Un'Goro *Vek'lor *Wrathbringer *Zuluhed RP Servers, German *Der Mithrilorden (The Mithril Order) *Der Rat von Dalaran (The Council of Dalaran) *Die Aldor (The Aldor) *Die ewige Wacht (The Eternal Vigil) *Die Nachtwache (The Night Watch) *Die Silberne Hand (The Silver Hand) *Forscherliga (Explorers' League) *Todeswache (Deathguard) *Zirkel des Cenarius (Cenarion Circle) RP-PvP Servers, German *Das Konsortium (The Consortium) *Das Syndikat (The Syndicate) *Der abyssische Rat (The Abyssal Council) *Die Arguswacht (The Argus Wake) *Die Todeskrallen (The Death Talon) *Kult der Verdammten (Cult of the Damned) Spanish sub-region PvE Servers, Spanish *Colinas Pardas (Grizzly Hills) *Exodar *Los Errantes (Farstriders) *Minahonda (Undermine) *Tyrande PvP Servers, Spanish *C'Thun *Dun Modr *Sanguino (Gorefiend) *Shen'dralar *Uldum *Zul'jin RP Servers, Spanish *None anymore (Los Errantes was before becoming a connected realm) RP-PvP Servers, Spanish *None anymore (Shen'dralar was before becoming a connected realm) Russian sub-region PvE Servers, Russian *Азурегос (Azuregos) *Борейская тундра (Borean Tundra) *Вечная Песня (Eversong) *Дракономор (Fordragon) *Галакронд (Galakrond) *Голдринн (Goldrinn) PvP Servers, Russian *Гордунни (Gordunni) *Гром (Grom) *Король-лич (Lich King) *Пиратская бухта (Booty Bay) *Подземье (Deepholm) *Разувий (Razuvious) *Ревущий фьорд (Howling Fjord) *Свежеватель Душ (Soulflayer) *Седогрив (Greymane) *Страж Смерти (Deathguard) *Термоштепсель (Thermaplugg) *Ткач Смерти (Deathweaver) *Черный Шрам (Blackscar) *Ясеневый лес (Ashenvale) RP Servers, Russian *None as yet RP-PvP Servers, Russian *None as yet Italian sub-region PvE Servers, Italian *Pozzo dell'Eternità (Well of Eternity) PvP Servers, Italian *Nemesis RP Servers, Italian *None as yet RP-PvP Servers, Italian *None as yet Servers in China region Region 1, China (Shanghai, China Telecom) PvE Servers, Region 1, China *艾格文 (Aegwynn) (Merged into 奥蕾莉亚 (Alleria)) *奥蕾莉亚 (Alleria) *阿曼苏尔 (Aman'Thul) (Merged into 图拉扬 (Turalyon)) *回音山 (Echo Ridge) *绿龙军团 (Green Dragonflight) (Merged into 莫德古得 (Modgud)) *肯瑞托 (Kirin Tor) (Merged into 白银之手 (Silverhand)) *光明使者 (Lightbringer) (Merged into 伊瑟拉 (Ysera)) *莱恩 (Llane) (Merged into 回音山 (Echo Ridge)) *玛多兰 (Madoran) *莫德古得 (Modgud) *诺甘农 (Norgannon) (Merged into 普瑞斯托 (Prestor)) *普瑞斯托 (Prestor) *白银之手 (Silverhand) *图拉扬 (Turalyon) *英雄之谷 (Valley of Heroes) (Merged into 玛多兰 (Madoran)) *伊瑟拉 (Ysera) PvP Servers, Region 1, China *阿格拉玛 (Aggramar) *暴风祭坛 (Altar of Storms) *安威玛尔 (Anvilmar) *艾苏恩 (Aszune) *黑龙军团 (Black Dragonflight) *黑石尖塔 (Blackrock Spire) *蓝龙军团 (Blue Dragonflight) *藏宝海湾 (Booty Bay) *铜龙军团 (Bronze Dragonflight) *燃烧平原 (Burning Steppes) *冰风岗 (Chillwind Point) *达纳斯 (Danath) *死亡之翼 (Deathwing) *迪托马斯 (Destromath) *尘风峡谷 (Dustwind Gulch) *烈焰峰 (Flame Crest) *诺莫瑞根 (Gnomeregan) *卡扎克 (Kazzak) *卡德罗斯 (Khardros) *基尔罗格 (Kilrogg) *库德兰 (Kurdran) *洛萨 (Lothar) *玛瑟里顿 (Magtheridon) *山丘之王 (Mountain King) *耐萨里奥 (Neltharion) *红龙军团 (Red Dragonflight) *罗宁 (Rhonin) *萨格拉斯 (Sargeras) *索瑞森 (Thaurissan) *索拉丁 (Thoradin) *雷霆之王 (Thunderlord) *奥达曼 (Uldaman) *国王之谷 (Valley of Kings) RP Servers, Region 1, China *None as yet RP-PvP Servers, Region 1, China *None as yet Region 2, China (Beijing, China Netcom) PvE Servers, Region 2, China *艾森娜 (Aessina) *塞纳里奥 (Cenarion) *塞纳留斯 (Cenarius) *众星之子 (Children of the Stars) *梦境之树 (Dream Bough) *艾露恩 (Elune) *月光林地 (Moonglade) *夜空之歌 (Nightsong) *诺达希尔 (Nordrassil) *神谕林地 (Oracle Glade) *月神殿 (Temple of the Moon) *泰兰德 (Tyrande) *迷雾之海 (Veiled Sea) *轻风之语 (Whisperwind) *冬泉谷 (Winterspring) PvP Servers, Region 2, China *阿迦玛甘 (Agamaggan) *奥拉基尔 (Al'Akir) *阿克蒙德 (Archimonde) *爱斯特纳 (Astrannar) *埃加洛尔 (Azgalor) *艾萨拉 (Azshara) *埃苏雷格 (Azuregos) *达斯雷玛 (Dath'Remar) *屠魔山谷 (Demon Fall Canyon) *毁灭之锤 (Doomhammer) *火焰之树 (Firetree) *冰霜之刃 (Frostsaber) *地狱咆哮 (Hellscream) *海加尔 (Hyjal) *伊利丹 (Illidan) *卡德加 (Khadgar) *闪电之刃 (Lightning's Blade) *麦维影歌 (Maiev Shadowsong) *梅尔加尼 (Mal'Ganis) *玛法里奥 (Malfurion) *主宰之剑 (Master's Glaive) *耐普图隆 (Neptulon) *拉文凯斯 (Ravencrest) *暗影之月 (Shadowmoon) *石爪峰 (Stonetalon Peak) *风暴之怒 (Stormrage) *战歌 (Warsong) *风行者 (Windrunner) *夏维安 (Xavian) RP Servers, Region 2, China *None as yet RP-PvP Servers, Region 2, China *None as yet Region 3, China (Sichuan, China Telecom) PvE Servers, Region 3, China *吉安娜 (Jaina) *米莎 (Misha) *灵魂石地 (Spirit Rock) PvP Servers, Region 3, China *布莱克摩 (Blackmoore) *黑暗之矛 (Darkspear) *鬼雾峰 (Dreadmist Peak) *杜隆坦 (Durotan) *回音群岛 (Echo Isles) *埃德萨拉 (Eldre'Thalas) *迦罗娜 (Garona) *玛里苟斯 (Malygos) *红云台地 (Red Cloud Mesa) *雷克萨 (Rexxar) *符文图腾 (Runetotem) *奥丹姆 (Uldum) RP Servers, Region 3, China *None as yet RP-PvP Servers, Region 3, China *None as yet Region 4, China (Guangdong, China Telecom) PvE Servers, Region 4, China *布瑞尔 (Brill) *达拉然 (Dalaran) *遗忘海岸 (Forgotten Coast) *霜之哀伤 (Frostmourne) *圣光之愿 (Light's Hope) *麦迪文 (Medivh) *纳斯雷兹姆 (Nathrezim) *银月 (Silvermoon) *银松森林 (Silverpine Forest) *泰瑞纳斯 (Terenas) *乌瑟尔 (Uther) *耳语海岸 (Whispering Shore) PvP Servers, Region 4, China *鹰巢山 (Aerie Peak) *奥特兰克 (Alterac) *安东尼达斯(Antonidas) *阿拉索 (Arathor) *阿尔萨斯 (Arthas) *达隆米尔 (Darrowmere) *艾欧纳尔 (Eonar) *霜狼 (Frostwolf) *玛诺洛斯 (Mannoroth) *耐奥祖 (Ner'zhul) *匹瑞诺德 (Perenolde) *拉格纳罗斯 (Ragnaros) *莱斯霜语 (Ras Frostwhisper) *瑞文戴尔 (Rivendare) *血色十字军 (Scarlet Crusade) *通灵学院 (Scholomance) *激流堡 (Stromgarde) *塔伦米尔 (Tarren Mill) RP Servers, Region 4, China *None as yet RP-PvP Servers, Region 4, China *None as yet Region 5, China (Shanghai, China Telecom) PvE Servers, Region 5, China *None as yet PvP Servers, Region 5, China *None as yet RP Servers, Region 5, China *None as yet RP-PvP Servers, Region 5, China *金色平原 (Golden Plains) Region 6, China (Beijing, China Netcom) PvE Servers, Region 6, China *海达希亚 (Hydraxian) *瓦里玛萨斯 (Varimathras) PvP Servers, Region 6, China *安其拉 (Ahn'Qiraj) *阿纳克洛斯 (Anachronos) *安纳塞隆 (Anetheron) *阿努巴拉克 (Anub'arak) *阿拉希 (Arathi) *巴纳扎尔 (Balnazzar) *黑手军团 (Blackhand Legion) *黑翼之巢 (Blackwing Lair) *血羽 (Bloodfeather) *燃烧军团 (Burning Legion) *克洛玛古斯 (Chromaggus) *破碎岭 (Crushridge) *克苏恩 (C'Thun) *德拉诺 (Draenor) *龙骨平原 (Dragonbone Plain?) *范达尔鹿盔 (Fandral Staghelm) *无尽之海 (Great Sea) *格瑞姆巴托 (Grim Batol) *古拉巴什 (Gurubashi) *哈卡 (Hakkar) *海克泰尔 (First character appears to be 'Sea'?) *卡拉赞 (Karazhan) *库尔提拉斯 (Kul Tiras) *莱索恩 (Lethon) *洛丹伦 (Lordaeron) *熔火之心 (Molten Core) *纳克萨玛斯 (Naxxramas) *奈法利安 (Nefarian) *奎尔萨拉斯 (Quel'Thalas) *拉贾克斯 (Rajaxx) *拉文霍德 (Ravenholdt) *萨菲隆 (Sapphiron) *森金 (Sen'jin) *泰拉尔 (Taerar) *桑德兰 (Thunderaan) *雷霆之怒 (Thunderfury) *瓦拉斯塔兹 (Vaelastrasz) *永恒之井 (Well of Eternity) RP Servers, Region 6, China *None as yet RP-PvP Servers, Region 6, China *None as yet Region 7, China PvE Servers, Region 7, China *None as yet PvP Servers, Region 7, China *None as yet RP Servers, Region 7, China *None as yet RP-PvP Servers, Region 7, China *None as yet Region 8, China PvE Servers, Region 8, China *None as yet PvP Servers, Region 8, China *None as yet RP Servers, Region 8, China *None as yet RP-PvP Servers, Region 8, China *None as yet Taiwan PvE Servers, Taiwan *亞雷戈斯 (Arygos) *聖光之願 (Light's Hope) *雲蛟衛 (Order of the Cloud Serpent) *眾星之子 (Quel'dorei) *暗影之月 (Shadowmoon) *天空之牆 (Skywall) *語風 (Whisperwind) *世界之樹 (World tree) PvP Servers, Taiwan *阿薩斯 (Arthas) *血之谷 (Bleeding Hollow) *冰風崗哨 (Chillwind Point) *水晶之刺 (Crystalpine Stinger) *屠魔山谷 (Demon Fall Canyon) *巨龍之喉 (Dragonmaw) *冰霜之刺 (Frostmane) *地獄吼 (Hellscream) *寒冰皇冠 (Icecrown) *米奈希爾 (Menethil) *夜空之歌 (Nightsong) *銀翼要塞 (Silverwing Hold) *尖石 (Spirestone) *雷鱗 (Stormscale) *日落沼澤 (Sundown Marsh) *憤怒使者 (Wrathbringer) *狂熱之刃 (Zealot Blade) RP Servers, Taiwan *None as yet RP-PvP Servers, Taiwan *None as yet Servers in Korea PvE Servers, Korea *불타는 군단 (Burning Legion) *스톰레이지 (Stormrage) *윈드런너 (Windrunner) *와일드해머 (Wildhammer) *렉사르 (Rexxar) PvP Servers, Korea *알렉스트라자 (Alexstrasza) *아즈샤라 (Azshara) *세나리우스 (Cenarius) *달라란 (Dalaran) *데스윙 (Deathwing) *듀로탄 (Durotan) *가로나 (Garona) *굴단 (Gul’dan) *헬스크림 (Hellscream) *하이잘 (Hyjal) *말퓨리온 (Malfurion) *노르가논 (Norgannon) *줄진 (Zul'jin) RP Servers, Korea *None as yet RP-PvP Servers, Korea *None as yet de:Server Realms list Category:Game terms